Roblox Vehicles Community Guidelines
We're glad you came here! It seems you are serious about editing or contributing! That's good to know, we are a friendly-community supported by all ages! But, please be sure to follow the guidelines of the site. Thank you! Old Guidelines That Are Still Useful Editing Rules # Please use full sentences, proper spelling and proper grammar. Point form text is allowed if you need to make a list. # No profanity will be permitted as we are a family-friendly community- you can undo any edit that has inappropriate/profane text in it by viewing the edit history of an article, then revert the edit made to the article (if you are logged into an account). This includes unrelated items and vandalism. If you suspect vandalism, please report the username or IP address to an admin or to Fandom. Article Guidelines # Does the article relate to a ROBLOX vehicle? # Is the vehicle on the ROBLOX library or was it available at one point (if discontinued)? # Is the vehicle made by a fictional company? General Rules * Language: We're a friendly community for all ages! If we see any profanity or inappropriate messages, that will result in an automatic ban. * Respect the Main Contributors at your own risk: Although, we do look like we're nice people. But sometimes people may not respect us. Please respect us at your own risk! Admins and Moderators are people too! Being disrespectful to one of the admins or mods will lead to a automatic ban! Who may edit? * We recommend users with a FANDOM account to sign in before editing so you can have permission to upload pictures and videos. We advise everyone who is logged into an account on this Wiki to be vigilant for any vandalism. Posting Comments, on Talk Pages and on User Pages * Do not impersonate the user on a user page. Doing so will result in the thread being removed and/or closed. * You may not spam on any page. * Please do not spam on article comments. However, please feel free to talk about your experience if you have driven the vehicle in an article. Regarding Content * Do not create articles that don't talk about ROBLOX Vehicles: Normally, we're supposed to make this wiki more helpful for people! If we see a article that doesn't talk about the a Official ROBLOX car that is on the ROBLOX library or market, unless it is upcoming, it will be deleted automatically. However, articles about the basic ROBLOX vehicles (models created by ROBLOX's official developers) are allowed. * No Native Languages: We don't allow Native languages on this wiki, only English languages are allowed on this wiki. * No event articles: We're trying to be a helpful wiki, we're not a wiki where we give events and stuff. If we see a event page, it will be deleted. Event articles can be found on our sister Wiki. Links, Pictures & Misc. Items General Rules * We allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason and content must be legal. ** Do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. "Fun" items should only be posted into userpages or talkpages. *** By law in many countries, you are not allowed to post any child pornography or pornographic-related material online. If you are caught posting such an item on this site, a permanent ban will be issued against your account and you will be reported to the authorities, including the FBI if necessary. You will be liable for any criminal charges that are imposed, which will include being sent to prison. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. *** Overly offensive items other than pornography (hate speech, etc.) will be deleted and you will receive a 1 month to 3 month ban. * Do not add irrelevant content, including funny items to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so. If you add it anyway, it will be deleted and the person who uploaded it will be banned for at least 1 week. Pictures Not only this isn't a photo-sharing site, most users who visit here don't have super fast connections. Thirty or so pictures is more than enough for any article, if you have more than 10 these should be put in a gallery. We want a fair amount on each page. Please be respectful for all users and make sure your photos are organized as well. Links * Links must be related to the specific article if they are posted in an article. They may also be used as a reference by adding one. ** You may add links to the related item's model page, a YouTube video or a Twitter post. * Links on talk and user pages must be appropriate and family friendly. Links to content rated 13+/adult or higher is not allowed. Videos * Please limit the number of videos on an article. If you want to post multiple videos, please post them on a video-sharing site and you may provide links to them. * We recommend users to post links to videos on talk and user pages. Regarding Behavior * Trolls: We have a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behaviour. This Wiki is about ROBLOX vehicles and is not a chatroom. * Vandalism: Vandals will be banned on sight - much like trolls, we don't really need to explain why. Vandalism is not tolerated and will lead to an immediate ban if you are caught. Edits will ''be reverted if discovered. * '''Harassment/Cyberbullying': Any user who harasses or bullies another user will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - if you're foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin, you'll likely get banned. We are a good-natured wiki, but nobody likes a bully... we are no exception. * Edit Wars: Anyone who gets into an edit war with each other, including with an admin will get banned. Further conflict will result in the target article being locked (protected). * Vandalism/trolling by anonymous users: If there is suspected vandalism and trolling by anonymous users, we will require sign in before you can edit. This is your only warning.